villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cranky
Cranky Crocodile, like his name, is one cranky crocodile who loves nothing more than to eat. He lives in the sewers and is only seen in Disney's Where's My Water?. Cranky's description a tough Croc with a temper problem, he eats anything, and the stitches on his stomach showing he got his stomach pumped or a scar from a fight. ''Where's My Water'' In this app Cranky is the toughest and meanest crocodile in the game he is show with Swampy's love interest Allie. Swampy is the only crocodile that does not like to get dirty. This makes everyone especially Cranky laugh at swampy. Soon later in the game swampy discovers a bow in witch he gives to Allie in which Allie automatically breaks up with cranky and goes with swampy leaving cranky alone with a guy crocodile dressed as a girl. He is the main villain Cranky's Story This story comes with the app but to buy the full version is only 0.99. In cranky's story cranky is enjoying himself by eating garbage until the fungus starts spreading it's way to cranky's Kinch in which he gets angry. Your goal is to help cranky by leading a trail of polluted water or the purple water to the pipe to get rid of the fungus attach to his food. SPOILER ALERT at the last level Cranky is full and can't eat another bite. Cranky's Challenges In each different levels either cranky's or swampy's levels you will notice a green box with a skull. When you tap it, you have to do the challenge on this level if you follow the challenge correctly you complete the challenge but if you make a mistake you fail. Swamps Underground Adventures Swampys underground adventure is a cartoon adventures of swampy that you can see on YouTube. But in this case in every episode or adventure you can see cranky. As the previous description said that cranky is a tough mean croc but in the adventures of swampy I can see cranky having the personality of Pete. If you don't know who's Pete well Pete is one of Mickey mouses enemy's the fat cat anyways I believe cranky and Pete shares the same personality due the fact their mean but they care. Spoilers in one episode swampy is being chased by a algae crocodile when the monster hit the water it's soon grows collaso soon he grabs cranky as shrieks like a girl, after swampy saves the day instead of being angry cranky hugs swampy instead. In another episode swampy and cranky go against each other for election cranky motivation for garbage over swampys clean makes them angry until they make a agreement no flies. And finally cranky gobbles all of swampys food including a radio, cranky is able to control the radio swampy, Allie, and a anonymous but goofy croc soon starts dancing leaving poor cranky alone of course he tries to join in but the song changes either when it's western, romantic, or metal it's ends with the radio broken and cranky still dancing. Again if you wish to see swampys adventures check it out on disneyshows on YouTube. If you watch it you can see why cranky resembles to pete. Gallery Images Wheres-My-Water-cranky.jpg|Cranky shocked that Allie likes Swampy Where-s-My-Water.jpg|Cranky trying to rain on Swampys parade Wheres-my-water-crankys-stories.jpg|Cranky staring at his food covered in fungus Category:Animals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:In Love Category:On & Off